


Falling Order

by GettingGreyer



Category: Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingGreyer/pseuds/GettingGreyer
Summary: A little ficlet exploring the character of the Second Sister based on what we currently know about her from interviews and reference books.Hopefully when the game comes out this fic will still be relevant and canon compliant, but we'll see.





	Falling Order

Liars, deceivers, hypocrites—they manipulated her, used her, sought to control her for their own gain. They placed chains on her wrists and bound her so tightly that she thought she was free. But they were blinded by their own arrogance and hypocrisy that they failed to realize—they gave her the key to her own freedom. 

The key to their own destruction.

Now, the Jedi were little more than a broken fallen order. Their control over the galaxy was wrought from their crippled hands and they were flung straight into oblivion. Their history was destroyed and mercilessly corrected. 

Soon, no one would remember the "noble" Jedi Order, once the lies are finally erased and the truth set free, everyone will see—see the Jedi for the corrupt and broken and dead Order that it is.

She wouldn't let anyone prevent that.

Remnants of the Jedi still lived—they rise from the ashes and attempt to relight the fire of their Order.

She won't let that happen. 

They can light their fire, but she'll make sure it's turbulent flames burn all it attempts to reignite, burning its Jedi and its history with it.

The Jedi Order will burn—until not even its ashes remain.


End file.
